Patients with high-risk Stage III or IV metastatic melanoma will enter the study The study will run after completion of the MF59 adjuvant peptide study. Patients randomized into 3 groups of 12 each. Each will be immunized IV with autologous DC (5-10 x 10 pulsed with one of the P1-P3 peptides (100ug) in 0.1 ml phosphate buffered saline, pH 7.4 once a week for 4 wks. The plan is to do a Phase II study with the peptide identified as eliciting the predominant reactivity on subsequent testing and/or those found to elicit antitumor response.